Legend of Legends
by DarkmoonTenshiAzara
Summary: Kasai is a teenage girl who never cared much for any sort of work. When her parents get fed up and send her on a pokemon journey through Sinnoh, can she figure out why Isshu pokemon are in Sinnoh and who the Organization of Twelve is? Ash appears later.
1. A Firey Start

**Azara: Hello, People! I have begun a new fanfic; A Pokemon fanfic to be precise. I will only work on this one when I have time, however, as I desperately need to update my Kingdom Hearts stories. I have also been playing a few Pokemon Hacks, such as Ruby Destiny: Life of Guardians, and Pokemon: Legend of Legends (which I am making.) This is actually not the first time that my OC, Kasai, makes an appearance. She made her official debut (or will make her debut) in my story Awakened Fate: Pained Sorrow. I changed her personality for the story. Enjoy! Riku-sempai, will you do the disclaimer?**

**Riku: Darkmoonprincessazara does not own Pokemon, or me. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, whereas I am shared by Square Enix and Disney. I am just here to do author's notes with her.**

~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~

_Where am I…_

_How can it be so dark…_

_Why does this feel so familiar…_

_Wait! Where is—_

I awoke to the sound of my annoying alarm clack ringing. For the millionth time, I regretted not having put it on my nightstand, and reluctantly got out of bed, cringing at the buzzing sound my alarm clock made. I pushed the plastic tab on the top to the "off" setting, then opened up a dresser drawer, pulling out a long sleeved white v-neck shirt and a black vest. Opening another drawer, I pulled out a pair of blue cargo pants. I put on my clothes… then got back in bed.

You probably think that this is just because I'm lazy. That's part of it, but the other part was that it was the first day of summer, and I had just forgotten to turn off my alarm clock for the season. And after getting dressed, it was then that I had realized it was summer.

I closed my eyes, trying to think of Jissai. He had been a year above me in school, but left in order to become a trainer. We never spoke much, but I had harbored a secret crush on him. Personally, I didn't see why he wanted to become a trainer. It was too much work, having to raise a Pokémon. You would have to feed it and clean it, among other things.

I squirmed in bed, unable to go back to sleep, then gave up and went downstairs to the office. I sighed, then got on the computer. I really only went on a few websites, but I still went on anyways. I didn't know why, but it was just so addicting.

I was on for what seemed like three hours when I heard my mom's annoyed voice calling from upstairs. "Kasaaaaiii! Come up and make your bed!"

I groaned. Personally, I didn't see why I had too. I was just going to get back in bed tonight anyways. Besides, I would mess it up again later when I got on it to read books in private or avoid my sister. I didn't voice my thoughts, but called out in resignation. "Fiiine!"

Upon going back upstairs, I saw my mom glaring at me. "I called you and called you, but you didn't come up."

I sighed. We had had this conversation many times before. "You only called once."

"No, I called you several times, and you ignored me."

I internally rolled my eyes. I didn't have a response. I went into my room and made the bed quickly, covering the books, plushies, and other stuff on it with the blankets… as usual.

I sighed, then walked to my bookshelf. I pulled a book from it at random, and began reading. I wasn't sure why I did this, but I did it a lot. It had become tradition. Eventually, I grew bored of the book and left my room to go eat breakfast.

"Good morning, Kasai," said my little brother, Zack. I smiled. Of all my family members, he was favorite. He was ten years younger than me, at only five years old.

I ruffled his spiky blond hair, which was similar to my red hair, which spiked in back and on the sides. The only difference was his wasn't as long, and his spiked on top as well.

I grabbed a plate out of the cupboard, and walked over to the table, where Pikachu shaped pancakes were stacked on a plate. I grabbed a few and put them on my own plate, then put butter on them. A long time ago, I had hated butter on my pancakes and only used syrup, but now it was the other way around. I'll never remember the reason for the change.

As I ate, I felt a pair of hostile eyes on my back. I turned from my pancakes to face my mom, who was holding a form of some sort in her hand. "Kasai, you seem to be out of sorts since we moved to Sinnoh."

I looked back at my pancakes. "So what if I am?"

My mom sighed. "I spoke with your dad and we came to a decision: you lack responsibility."

I blinked. "How is that a decision?"

Mom put the form on the table in front of me. "You are going to become a trainer."

My eyes widened as I realized that my mom had already filled out the form. In pen. Meaning I couldn't erase it.

I turned slowly to face her, fully aware of the look of horror on my face. "…no…"

From where she sat at the table, my sister, Dani, smirked. "Finally! We won't have to deal with that stupid-head anymore."

My mom frowned at her. "Dani, don't call people names."

"But- but!" She sighed, giving up on an excuse. I smirked.

"Kasai, I really think you should do this. You always say that everything's so boring, and being a trainer will give you the opportunity to go on an adventure the way you always want. You may also learn things about yourself, too."

I sighed, and took the pen from my mom and signed my name on the only blank open, where my signature was meant to go. "Fine."

~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~

When my dad came home from work that night, he offered to take me to Sandgem town to get my Pokémon. I agreed. I would finally be able to leave Twinleaf town for the first time since I'd moved there.

The next day, I woke up ready to go. I changed into the same outfit as the day before, just because it was the best traveling clothes I had. Dad smiled at me. "Ready to go?"

I sighed. It felt like I was forgetting something, even though I knew for a fact I wasn't. I had everything I needed, and my dad made sure of it. I nodded. "Let's go."

We started on the path to Sandgem, which really wasn't too far away. Dad smiled. "Are you nervous?"

I nodded. "Um… yeah. I really don't think I have what it takes to be a trainer…"

Dad chuckled. "That's why we signed you up to be a trainer. It's so that you can develop these attributes."

Suddenly, an angry wild Staravia landed on the path in front of us. "Star! Staravia!"

Dad smirked. "Vigoroth! Come out and help!" he threw the Pokéball in front of us, and his Vigoroth came out in a white light.

"Vigor…oth!"

Dad stretched out his hand. "Now, Vigoroth! Use Fury Swipes!"

In seconds, the Staravia was lying on the ground, unconscious. "Star…"

Dad smiled. "Vigoroth, return." We resumed walking. "I bet you wouldn't think this, but I was just like you when I first became a trainer. Heh, I barely thought I would make it my first day, but I did."

I blinked. Dad would occasionally tell me about his journey, but never once did he say he didn't think he could do something. "hey look! We're here!" Dad pointed straight ahead, and a stared at the city in front of me.

Well, city is _really_ an overstatement. It was just a town with quite a few buildings in it. One of the buildings was considerably larger than the others. It was this one dad lead me to. "This is the Pokémon Lab, run by Professor Rowan. This is where you will get your first Pokémon." I nodded, and followed him to the lab.

"Hello? Anyone here?" my dad called.

Two people in lab coat walked into the room. One was a scary looking old man with white hair and a mustache. The other one however…

"Professor Araragi!" I cried, smiling. Back when we lived in Isshu, she was the Pokémon professor and lived in my hometown.

She smiled back. "Well, if it isn't the little fireball," she said, using her nickname for me since I was a kid. "But what's this? You aren't nearly as active as you once were!"

I hesitated. "Things… changed," I said a last, lamely. "But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Isshu?"

She laughed in her carefree way. "I just came to help Professor Rowan here with his research about the starter Pokémon oak is lending us for while he is here for the Twinleaf Festival."

My eyes widened. "Twinleaf festival? I completely forgot!"

The scary looking man, Rowan, I guessed, spoke. "Now now, hold on just a moment." He pointed to six Pokéballs on a table nearby. "You are here to get your Pokémon, yes? Thanks to Professor Oak, not only do we have the usual Sinnoh Pokémon, but we also have some Pokémon from Kanto. You may choose which one you would like most."

I nodded and approached the table. In front of each Pokéball was a label with the name of the Pokémon contained inside it. I read the names. _Chimchar, Turtwig, Piplup, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle… _

I picked up the Pokéball that contained Squirtle, and looked at Rowan. "May I see the Pokémon before choosing, please?"

He nodded, and pressed a button on the table. All the Pokémon came out of their respective Pokéballs, including the Squirtle. I looked at all of the Pokémon. Then, one of them, an orange lizard looking thing with a flame on its tail, came up to me. "Char?"

I knelt down on one knee. "Hello," I said, looking at it. I smiled. "I'm Kasai."

"Char Charmander!" it said.

I looked at it. "So your Charmander?"

It nodded.

I smiled. Somehow, I knew that this Pokémon was the one. I bent down and picked it up. "Professors? I would like Charmander here."

Rowan nodded. "Very well then."

Araragi smiled. "Would you like to give it a nickname?"

I thought for a moment. "How about… Blaze?"

"Char! Char!" the newly dubbed Blaze looked excited.

Professor Araragi tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see her hand me something. "Here is your Pokédex and Pokéballs."

"Thanks," I said, putting them on my belt. I turned to Blaze, then my dad. "Ready to go?"

Dad smiled. "Where did all this confidence come from?"

I blinked. "I'm not sure…" suddenly I started doubting myself. Could I be a proper trainer? What should I know about Charmander that made it different from other Pokémon? How would I be able to go through with all this?

Blaze somehow seemed to sense my worry and touched my arm. I looked down at the little Pokémon and smiled. Suddenly my worries were gone. I knew that Blaze and I were already friends. "Let's go," I said, and I lead the way out.

"Bye! Good luck!" called Professor Araragi.

I smiled. Dad turned and looked at me. "Hey, I need to get to work at the Pokémart. You can get home on your own now, right?"

I nodded. "Right." I looked over to Blaze and began down the Path. Suddenly, being a trainer didn't look so bad. I had a Pokémon and would soon be traveling the region. Blaze didn't seem incredibly high maintenance the way I thought Pokémon always were. All I would have to worry about was his training and whether or not he was being fed.

~~~~~~linebreak~~~~~

A young man with silver hair was standing on a hill overlooking Twinleaf town. Next to him was a grey pigeon-like Pokémon. He smiled. "I'm glad I came home in time for the festival," he said. "Aren't you, Mamepato?"

The Pokémon ruffled its feathers. "Mame! Pato!"


	2. Pokemon Rivalry

**Darkmoon: I am back with my second chapter already. Umm… the description says that Ash appears later… but he actually appears pretty soon. You do remember the episodes with the Twinleaf Festival, right? Of course you do. I will tell you this: What I meant was Ash and Kasai won't actually talk until later chapters. Riku, will you do the honors?**

**Riku: Darkmoon does not own Pokémon, or me. Same as before.**

**Darkmoon: This chapter is also dedicated to my closest friend, Junsa/Jinjoo. I miss you so much!**

~~~~~linebreak~~~~~~

Blaze and I made our way to Twinleaf town. I smiled at the little Charmander. "Wait till you meet my family. I know they'll like you. Well, my sister may say she doesn't, but I know that she really will like you. She just says she doesn't like anything of mine because…" I trailed off. I wasn't sure when our sibling rivalry began.

"Char?" I turned to see blaze peering into my face curiously.

I smiled. "I actually don't know when it started. I guess… we've been rivals since she was born." With a start, I realized it was true. I still remembered that when she was first brought home, I got to hold her myself, even though I was only three. When I held her, she suddenly reached out and yanked on a lock of my hair. I had been enemies with her ever since.

Blaze suddenly stopped, glaring. I blinked, then looked at what it was glaring at. On top of the hill overlooking my hometown was a teenage boy with silver hair. Next to him was a Pokémon I had seen in Isshu. I suddenly recognized the boy. "No way…" I whispered. I hadn't seen him in forever, and now he suddenly returned. I found myself racing towards him. "Jissai!" Blaze ran along next to me.

The youth turned and saw me. "Kasai?"

I grinned. "Yeah, it's me."

He blinked confused. "What's the matter?"

Now I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we've hardly ever spoken, and now your acting like we are the best of friends."

I blinked. "Um… well…" Suddenly a wave of anger came over me. "What, did you expect me to ignore you completely as if you didn't exist? Do you want me to say simply 'Oh, there's that person. I didn't realize he was gone?'"

Jissai blinked, clearly surprised by my response. "Uh…" he looked away. "Sorry."

"Mame! Mamepato! "

"ChaaaarrrMANDER!"

We both turned around to see our Pokémon fighting.

"hey! Blaze, stop!" I cried, Blaze continued using ember.

"No. Mamepato, Return!" A red light came out of the Pokéball Jissai was holding and surrounded the birdlike Pokémon. Then I realized something.

"Hey, was that a Mamepato?"

He blinked. "Hmm? Yeah. It's supposed to only be found in Isshu, so finding it here was pretty rare. This little troublemaker is a new addition to the team." Then he rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyways, from one of the times we did talk, I thought you said you didn't want to become a trainer?"

I sighed. "My parents pretty much forced me to become one… but I think it was a good choice to pick Blaze here. When I saw him, there was just this… connection."

Jissai smiled. "You and I are the exact opposite. I was practically begging my parents to let me become a trainer, and I chose the Pokémon that seemed the most rebellious for more of a challenge." Then he smirked. "Come out, Turtwig!"

In a flash of white light, a Pokémon that looked like a turtle with twig on its head appeared. "Turt. Wig."

I blinked. "A Turtwig?"

I then held up my Pokédex. _Turtwig. The Tiny Leaf Pokémon. It undertakes photosynthesis with its body, making oxygen. The leaf on its head wilts if it is thirsty._

I blinked again. "Okay then." I said. I looked over at Jissai. "So that was your starter?"

He grinned. "Yes, it was." He chuckled. "The two of us didn't get along well at first, but now it's as if we are the best of friends. No, we _are _the best of friends."

"Turt. Wig," said Turtwig, smiling and rubbing his trainer's leg.

I smiled, and picked up Blaze. "That must be great." I looked at the orange lizard like Pokémon in my arms, who looked up at me. "I wonder if we'll also become the best of friends?"

"Char. Charmander."

Jissai then turned. "We should head back and help out with the Twinleaf Festival."

I nodded. "Right."

~~~~~~linebreak~~~~~~~

When we reached town, Jissai left to go visit his family and friends. I had felt a little sad, but I reminded myself that we had only spoken because I had started the conversation. On the inside, he probably hated talking to me, like everyone else. I sighed, thinking of my friend Jinjoo back in Hiun town in Isshu. She was the only one who I could really trust. I told her almost everything, but when I moved to Sinnoh it was harder for us to keep in touch.

"Char?"

I looked down to see Blaze looking up at me curiously. I smiled. "Its nothing," I said, turning. "So, shall we go to my house?"

We approached the familiar building, Blaze staring at it. I chuckled, then opened the door. "I'm home!"

"KASAAAIIII!" My mom raced towards me with her arms outstretched as if she were an overly excited anime character. Yeah, she does that. I neatly sidestepped to dodge her. She ignored this and smiled at me, as if the fury of the previous day had never been there. "How was it?"

I sighed and walked over to the couch before plopping down in it, helping Blaze up as well. "Good."

She looked down at blaze. "Oh? Is this your Pokémon?"

I nodded, and smiled a bit. "Yeah, this is my new Pokémon. I nicknamed him Blaze"

Blaze grinned. "Char Charmander!"

My mom smiled. "Well, you always did prefer the heat to the cold."

Dani, who had walked into the room, peered closely at Blaze. "It looks like an orange lizard with flame on its tail."

I rolled my eyes. "Way to state the obvious, Dani."

It was obvious Blaze didn't like Dani's face so close to him, and he sneezed a little bit of smoke into her face. She began coughing, then glared at me. "You told him to do that!"

I smiled, but shook my head. "Nope, I didn't tell him."

"Yes you did! See your smiling! That means your lying!"

"Dani! When did I ever say for him to do it?"

She gave up, and stormed out of the room. Blaze glared after her. "Char.." he growled. I sighed. My sister and I were always rivals, and now Blaze didn't like her either. However, there was nothing I could do about it.

~~~~~linebreak~~~~~

Jissai's POV

I walked down the path that led towards my house, contemplating on the conversation I'd had with Kas. I had always called her that, even though I never did to her face. I sighed. Why did I feel like I hadn't spoken to her long enough?

"GYAAAHHH! OUT OF THE WAYYY!" I turned to see my childhood friend, Barry, racing towards me. I sighed, and sidestepped to avoid him. He crashed into a tree.

I smirked as he fell over. "Long time no see, Barry!"

He stood up and glared at me. "Alright, Jissai! I'm fining you for letting me hit that tree! Pay up!"

I rolled my eyes. "You'd fine me anyways. And besides, do you think I _want _to be plowed over?"

Barry held up one finger as if to speak, then sighed. "Okay, you win." He smiled. "So how has your journey been?"

I smiled. "Pretty good. I've got three Pokémon with me. Turtwig, Mamepato, and Luxio."

Barry smirked. "So your Pokémon are all like that huh?"

I glared at him. "Why? What Pokémon do y_ou_ have?"

Barry smirked and threw his Pokéballs in the air. "Alright, everyone! Come on out!"

Four Pokémon emerged.

"Empoleon!"

"Rade! Roserade!"

"Staraptor!"

"Heracross!"

My eyes widened. "Wow! It looks like you've got quite a few powerful Pokémon."

"Yeah well…" Barry smiled, then frowned. "Are you going to tell me what a Mamepato is?"

I blinked. "You've never heard of it?"

Barry shook his head. "Nope! Never."

I frowned. "That's odd… I knew what it was the moment I saw it… and so did Kasai… now that I think about it, how did I know?"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Kasai? As in that redhead that recently moved here?"

I nodded. "I spoke to her just a little while ago. She's becoming a trainer."

Barry smirked. "I get it…"

I frowned. "Get what?"

He jabbed his finger on my nose. "You _liiike_ her." He sang.

My eyes widened. "What? Of course not! She's just a friend-" I broke off, realizing that I already considered her a friend, though we barely spoke.

Barry put a hand on my shoulder. "Relax, Jissai, will ya? Look, if you like her, why don't you travel together?"

I blinked. "travel together?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I know this guy named Ash, who travels around with this former gym leader and a coordinator, trying to get into the Sinnoh league, but either way, he definitely won't beat me!"

I contemplated this. Did I want to travel with her? She was just a beginner, and I was about to battle my fourth gym. Could we travel together?


End file.
